Book of One-Shots
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Old. Read at your own risk. Includes: forum challenges, and cringe. These two things may be one and the same.
1. Revenge

Revenge

I was born cursed, and I knew it.

I couldn't remember much from back then, but I knew there was blood. Lots of blood. Crimson red, flowing like a red river. That's what I was named for. The tide of maroon: Velvetkit. There was screeching, and wailing, and something that sounded like sobbing. I didn't know anything back then, of course. How innocent I was.

Oh, and one more thing: my own mother died while giving birth to me.

You think I'm trying to win sympathy votes? I'm over that. I grieved, like any cat would, but I learned to get over it. But the thing I _couldn't_ get over was how my father treated me. Being the deputy, you would have thought he'd have more sense, but alas, he blamed me for her death. He let it seep into his heart, turning it bitter. He hates me, in fact. Getting me in trouble for practically nothing at all, scorning me as if I were a rather troublesome fly, you name it, he did. When I became apprentice, I thought my worrying days were over.

But I was dead wrong.

The other apprentices didn't like me at all. Even more saddening was the fact that one of them used to be my friend, back when I was small. They teased me endlessly about the kit whose father hates her, leaving me out on just about everything. Only one apprentice ever stood up for me, and that was it. All the others despised me. I thought it was as bad as it could get.

Unfortunately, life was not done yet cursing me.

When I finally became a warrior, me and that other apprentice, Eagletalon, became mates. How is that bad, you may ask? Well, only after a single moon of being engaged, he lost interest in me and began looking for another cat. That broke my heart more than anything else that has ever happened to me. Meanwhile, the current leader died, and my father became leader. That was anything but honorable for me. After only the first day, he exiled me from the clan forever. I was driven mad with rage. I had never known true love, and I didn't even hesitate to leave the camp and begin life as a rogue.

My heart became twisted and cold, caring for none but me, sometimes, not even, attempting suicide more than once. I lived like that for moons, hunting for myself, doing nothing but for myself. But then one day, I woke up in cold sweat. I had a dream, I knew it, and it was filled with… well, blood. Velvet red, just like my warrior name, Velvetblood. And in the background, the omnivous laughter of everyone that has ever laughed at me, taunted me, jeered at me. In the small part of my mind that still had sense, I knew that it was stupid beyond reason, but I could not hold it off any longer. The storm was rising…

I running like I had never ran before to the camp in which I used to live. It was still early morning, which meant that everyone was still asleep, a slight advantage for me. Creeping across the floor, I made it all the way across the clearing without being seen, around the fresh-kill pile, past the dens, to the place where my father, the leader, dwelled. I snarled, put my weight onto my front, and began pouncing onto him, scratching and biting without remorse. He tried to defend himself, but he was groggy from sleep and tired. A quick blow to the throat finished him off. I smiled with satisfaction, and quickly headed out of the den. I expected the rest of the clan would be very surprised later.

But what I did not expect was a whole patrol of cats out front, ready for me and snarling. They must have heard the commotion. Common sense pleaded for me to run, but the feelings were too much. It was ten against one, one of me, me, being an idiot. I don't know or care how many cats I've killed or injured: I just kept slashing, fighting, biting, right until the end.

Needless to say, Starclan rejected me, and I was sent to the Dark Forest. But I have changed, and from then on, I did nothing but just sit in a corner all by myself, and wait to Starclan to send me with them. I have heard rumors that my father ended up with them, but when I am no longer rejected, I'm sure we will make up. But for right now, I can do nothing but wait, not eating, drinking, or sleeping, just waiting until the day that someone will finally want me. And I will do it and keep doing it, even as I fade away from the most distant memories.

Waiting.

Still waiting.


	2. Tears

Tears

"Hey... Where the heck is Bluestorm? She's usually the first one to step up in battle," Dustclaw, my best friend muttered. "Strange..."

"Yeah, well, I bet she's just late." I flicked my tail absently. "Bluestorm will be here soon. She'll never miss anything as big as this."

Dustclaw nodded. "I guess... I'm just worried, after all, especially after one of our own clanmates apparently betrayed us and told all our secrets to the enemy. And what bothers me is that we don't even know who it was. It could be anyone... We need her to boost our ranks."

None of us talked for the next hour, stomping through enemy territory with the rest of the clan and keeping a lookout for passing patrols. The air was gloomy today, thick and gloomy, with the thin-spaced trees packing together and blocking out the sunlight. I blinked. "Are we almost there yet?"

That was what I said before a mass of shadows loomed over us and began tearing, clawing, and ripping like their lives depended on it.

The battle had begun. We had underestimated the enemy.

OoOoO

"Thought you could get away with it, huh?" I looked up, and a huge bracken-colored tom pounced on to me, pinning me down. After throwing him off, I caught sight of my apprentice, Sprucepaw, getting caterwauled by a nimble cream she-cat, landing blows here and there. Not able to bear seeing him like that, I sprang into the middle of the fight and managed to push the she-cat off, scoring a few blows before dashing off. The fight was just beginning, yet we were already losing. Looking around, I could see that Bluestorm and her apprentice, Dovepaw, was still not here. What happened to them? Where...

That was when I finally saw Bluestorm. Out in the distance, she yowled, "for our clan!" and lead a bunch of cats to help us. I smiled. It was gonna be okay... Wait.

I frowned. Why did Bluestorm look... Smaller than usual? And why did she not look confident at all? A bad feeling shook me. Something was wrong.

"Help!"

I spun around. It was Bluestorm again, but now a group of enemy warriors had started on her and was now pinning her to the ground. "Coming!" Jumping out of the way of fighting cats and dodging the thick thorn bushes, I ran all the way to where she needed me and leaped right in front of them. It was two against one, but I had the advantage of surprise as I slammed into them and sent them almost flying. I turned around. "Here, Blue..." I stared. "Bluestorm?"

It was not her at all.

It was Dovepaw, Blustorm's very own daughter.

I smoothed her chest fur. "Why... Why did you pretend to be Bluestorm? Why? Why!" I bit my bottom mouth. "What were you thinking?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I spun around. The real Bluestorm. "What happened?"

"Mom, I... Dovepaw swallowed. "I saw that our side was losing, and when I saw that I looked like you, I decided to restore faith in the clan by making everyone think you were here. I'm... I'm sorry. It was the least I could do after what I've done."

Bluestorm's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

Dovepaw whimpered. "Mom, I... Please don't hate me, but I... I was the spy." I was on the verge of choking. "Fireblaze, one of the enemy warriors, he... He threatened me. He said that he would hurt Tigerpelt if I didn't tell him everything I knew." Tigerpaw was Dovepaw's future mate.

"And you never told anyone?"

"No. I... I was scared. He promised... He promised it would be for a good cause. He lied..." Dovepaw trailed off, and for the first time I noticed the deep scars on her pelt. "He lied..."

And then her eyes rolled up into her head, and I knew she'd never wake again. The words echoed around the clearing. _Lies... Lies..._

Bluestorm screamed.


	3. Evil in My Blood

Evil in My Blood

"Shadeleaf..."

The words echoed around the dark forest. I growled. "Go away. I don't miss you."

The voice laughed. "There, there. That's the spirit, my dear. Someday, you will be as powerful as us..."

"I don't want to be like you!" My voice shook. Couldn't help it. "I said, go away."

There was a whispering of wind in the trees, and this time the voice spoke again, only clearer and louder than before. "Ignorant kits. I will make sure you understand the true meaning of power. I garrenteed."

I spun around, and the formidable figure of my parents appeared behind me. Burningmaple and Shadowcall. "You are still young. You must understand."

"No, I don't!" I growled. "Just because you're all murderous tyrants doesn't mean I'll also be that way."

Shadowcall laughed, as if this were a funny joke. "Murderous tyrants? You do have quite an imagination. No, we are only doing what we need to prove that we are the greatest of them all!"

"Shut up and leave." My blood burned in my veins. "This is already the fifth time, and I'm still not changing my mind. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Burningmaple flicked his tail. "Why do you not see? Don't you want power? Haven't you always wanted to be leader?"

My blood turned to ice. How did they know? "Yes, but..."

"But nothing." Shadowcall leaned closer to me. "You're already a senior warrior, and the only one. If the deputy dies, then you will be the only choice."

"Get out," I insisted. "You know that I'm not agreeing."

"No, we know that you were born to rule!" Shadowcall's green eyes blazed. "Respect your elders and listen! Tomorrow, when Russetfall goes to get water from the stream, ask to go with him. When you are there, stand behind him, pounce, and drown him. No one will know." She cackled at her own evil idea. "Brilliant, huh?"

I sighed. "How many do I have to tell you that I'm not going to listen to you?"

"And how many times do I have to tell _you_ that you will understand it all one day?" Burningmaple questioned. His bright amber eyes burned into me. "Keep that in mind."

* * *

"Hey, Russetfall!" I shouted. "Can I come with you?"

He looked surprised. "Why, I thought I'd never see a young cat so eager to do chores. All right, grab some moss and let's go."

My body shook and trembled. _I'm doing this to get water. Nothing else._ But it sounded all too much like a plea. And that was what I was thinking as I bundled up the moss. _Just for the water._ It was what I thought on the way to the stream. _Nothing else._ And I was still thinking that when we finally arrived, in the middle of the day.

 _Remember, Shadeleaf. Just for the water, nothing else._ I gulped and dipped my share of moss in the water. _Don't listen to them..._

"Shadeleaf?" Russetfall cocked his head. "You look strange."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." But I wasn't. _Drown him... push him..._

"Shut up!" I screamed. Russetfall stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing!" I looked up. "I... I really think it's time to go. I think that's enough."

* * *

But the nags didn't stop there. _Kill him! Kill him!_ It rang in my head all day.

I didn't eat even once. I was too worried to. "Stop it," I whimpered. They didn't, of course. They just kept on going.

I couldn't sleep that night, and the next night, or the next night. The dreams and the memories continued. I was driven mad with desperation. This went on for quite some time, before I finally snapped.

That fateful day, I sneaked out of bed while everyone was sleeping. I went past the camp entrance, raced past the territory that I would see for the very last time, all the way to the river that began it all. I saw the raging currents and the sharp boulders rising up from the deep, but I was not afraid. It was time to end this. I closed my eyes.

Then I jumped in without fear.

Sinking to the bottom, my lungs were already bursting, but I did not feel panic. Instead, a warm, almost gentle kind of feeling washed over me. _Starclan, I am ready._

Darkness swept over me, and I had time for one last thought before I saw the stars come up before me.

 _I am ready. Receive me..._


	4. Too Perfect

Too Perfect

Everyone has a flaw. Everyone, including you. And me too, although the thought that I had no flaws, was what eventually ended my days.

Pride. It is a dangerous thing.

* * *

I grew up thinking I was perfect.

Funny thing. When you were young, you believe everything your parents say. I wasn't born pretty, what with my ragged stuck-out brown pelt and tiny yellow eyes, but my mom and dad acted like I was. They said that I was the most beautiful, most intelligent, most caring cat in the world, and I believed it all. I really thought I was superior to everyone else.

You would have thought that the leader would have tried to put a stop to it, but he didn't. He did not approve of the way I was being raised, but he always let that subject go. I guess he thought that he shouldn't interfere with personal matters like this.

I wish he had.

The other kits hated me for everything: my name, which was Sparklykit, the way I acted like I owned the universe, and my being a jerk towards my peers. Of course, I didn't care one bit. To me, they were just another bunch of idiots who couldn't acknowledge that I was perfect and they were not. Even when I earned my warrior name, Sparklymist, and my flaws became more and more evident to me, my parents still pushed them down, saying, "Just ignore them. Remember, you are special. Just remember that."

Oh, I remembered that alright.

From then on, my bossy behavior only continued. The clan despiced me. Often I found myself doing a patrol alone. No one offered to share fresh-kill with me. Sometimes I would even slack off and just sleep the whole day away, trusting that the hunting patrols will bring back enough fresh-kill for me. I was oblivious to all my faults.

Then one day, things escalated.

The deputy, Jayfoot was going out for a patrol when a monster hit him and broke several of his limbs, killing him instantly. I, being the uncaring fool that I was, was happy because I could finally fulfill my dreams of being leader. When it was time for Rockstar (heh heh) to appoint a new deputy, I was so sure that he would call my name, so sure that I would walk up into the light and claim my rightful place.

Unfortunately, or rather, unfortunately, things did not go as I planned.

When he announced that Dawnshine would be the new deputy instead of me, I raged. My parents challenged him, and we almost went to the verge of fighting, when the medicine cat stepped in and stopped the conflict. Thankfully, no further trouble was inflicted after that, but my selfish behavior continued, all the way until I died in a battle with a rival clan. I was hardly even fighting: just hanging back in the shadows, while everyone else risked their lives. When I was attacked, no one came to my aid. And when I think about it, they were right not to.

Now I stand in judgement before Starclan, and the numerous cats of the stars stood in a circle around me. I stood there, my head bowed. I knew what was going to happen.

"You, Sparklymist, will be accepted by Starclan as a member of the everlasting sky."

What? I stared. "What about my parents?"

"They both were sent to the Dark Forest." The starry cat's eyes glowed. "Their method of teaching has corrupted you, and you are lucky the influence has not stretched further."

"But..." My eyes widened. Even though what they did was wrong, I still loved them all the same. "But..."

Then I just knew what I truly deserved. I took a deep breath. "How about I go to the Dark Forest in exchange for them to go to Starclan?"

The she-cat's eyes narrowed. "That has never been done before."

"Listen." I stood up. "I should have known better. It was my fault! I was greedy, lazy, and selfish my entire life, and I'm not afraid to admit it. They did it because... well, I'm sure they have their reasons. But please!"

There was silence for a long time. But finally, it was broken a few moments later.

"Fine. I assure you that you have learned your lesson?"


	5. My Feelings

My Feelings

"Blackkit, get me a starling from the fresh-kill pile!"

"Blackpaw, get out all those thorns in here!"

"Stop nosing around and start following me, Blackshadow!"

My entire life, had been centered around a littermate. Foxtrot was mom's favorite from the moment she was born. She was quick-witted, smart-mouthed, and made friends easily. I couldn't exactly say the same about myself. My black pelt was thick and lumbering, unlike Foxtrot, who looked quick and fierocious with her white-and-orange combination of fur. She was bossy, too. Told me what to do all the time, and neither mom nor dad did anything to stop it. I thought my whole life was a lie: even when I earned my warrior name, Blackshadow, I knew what it really meant: I was nothing but a shadow of Foxtrot.

I sought revenge. I plotted, stayed up at night in my dried-up nest, thinking. But all it was just fantasy. I didn't really know what I was doing, just played the servant for Foxtrot everyday. I argued with her a couple of times, but I always lose. My parents will always take her side over mine anyways. I began to accept the truth. I will never be as great as her, or come even close to it. I started to despair.

The honest truth really was, however, that I wasn't bold or brave enough to ever confront Foxtrot. Maybe she would have gave me a chance if I at least told her what I was feeling inside. Maybe not. But I knew that I should have tried. Life is full of risks, and sometimes you have to take them.

I didn't know that back then, of course. I thought I was bound for nothing more. Sometimes I didn't eat for a whole day out of depression, and sometimes I would stay up the whole night, wishing to the night stars. They flicker through the clouds along with the bright, crescent moon, and as I sat I could hear the whole clan fast asleep. Aside for me, of course.

Now I am old, as and as an elder, I sometimes wondered what would happen if I just said what I wanted to say. I could do that easily, of course, with Foxtrot also retiring and sharing the same den as me. I could now finally live life how I wanted, but I kept thinking there was something missing. Something big, something you are a part of no matter if you wanted it to be that way or not.

Family.

I had a family, of course. My parents and Foxtrot and my grandparents. But I always felt like there was something missing, but as I now realized, family isn't something you just have. It's part of you, something that comes out of you, like beauty.

And everycat is beautiful in some way.


	6. Lost Love

Lost Love

I thought when I met Leopardheart, my troubles were all over.

But no. For as beautiful as she was, and how much I loved her, she still had to ruin it all. And if you think that I blame her, then you are wrong. I'm sure she had reasons. I'm sure...

I'll start at the beginning. I tried to get closer to her the moment I laid eyes on her, even when I didn't really understand stand how love worked. I thought it was just something that will go away eventually, even though I kind of liked the feeling.

But of course, the feeling didn't go away. It only grew stronger as life progressed. When we became apprentices, I tried everything I could to please her. I offered to hunt for her, chatted with her, all the good stuff. It took a long time, but eventually we became friends. She enjoyed my company, and I enjoyed hers. It seemed like all would turn out okay.

But Leopardheart wasn't really thinking of me as a mate, just a friend, which hurt me. I told myself to be patient, that love is a delicate thing, all those things everyone tells you about, but I was still frustrated. What was I doing wrong?

When we became warriors, and earned our names, Brackensoul and Leopardheart, of course, I was so excited. The chance has finally come! But my ethusiathm soon failed me. I noticed the way she'd hardly talk to be anymore, the way she acted like she didn't need me. I tried, but in the end, she became further to me than I had ever imagined: She lost interest in me and became in love with another tom. I was heartbroken beyond relief. All those moons of trying to win her over, wasted!

At least, that was what I thought before. Now, I noticed that she was happier than ever before. She even became friendlier towards me. I never had another mate, but now she was almost like one to me. I didn't know why, or how, but only on this clear, starry night did the answer finally appear to me.

She would have been happier without me anyways. I wanted her, but our relationship would be too strained, too one-way. By respecting what she really wanted, we were both better off.


	7. Silence

Silence

White, white, and white. That was all I could see, and the last thing I will see as my face hit the ice. Hard. I'm sure my parents doing something to protest going somewhere in the background, but I payed no attention to it or anything at all. Not that I can.

Oh, and one last little detail that I missed: I'm deaf.

No, no. Hold your sympathy votes, I don't need any of that. What I do need is for someone, anyone to be able to be able to understand me, someone to be able to look me in the eye and say that I'm needed. That I'm not just a deadweight, that I will be able to do something for the clan.

Now that's harder, isn't it?

From the moment I was born, I knew that something was wrong with me, that something was missing. I didn't fully understand my condition until much further in my lifetime, about a few moons later, but I let that discovery change me. I was no longer the bouncing, happy kit that would always try to play with someone, even though I didn't know what was going on. I turned insecure, and have tantrums for little or no reasons at all.

I shouldn't have let it change me.

The clan eventually declared me as useless, and decided to throw me out. I didn't even know any of that until the time has come. I remember that moment well: Me, being an idiot and not running away, just sitting in the dark and messing with a pebble, the bulky guards, that came to grab me, everything. And now, I regretted it all. I should have ran. Why did I not see it coming?

Now, I lay down in the middle of leaf-bare, onto the cold snow that surrounds everything; the wind ruffles my dirty gray pelt, and I close my eyes. Out of all the ways that I could die, freezing to death was not such a bad one. Sure, it's cold, but as you slowly lose conciousness, your brain numbs down and so do all your other body parts, and then there's this warm soothing feeling as the air leaves my body forever and I lay down in the snow, drifting into an endless sleep. At least there, I will be accepted.

I smile. Accepted...

* * *

The next day, all that remains in a clump of silver fur in the ice, like an ancient fossil. And beneath it all, is that smile, the face with the curled-up mouth, the one with ears that hear nothing and everything, sleeping there. Smiling.

Smiling.


	8. Planets

Planets

"But..." Mosspelt widened his eyes. "Won't you at least help me?"

I smirked. "For what? You'll never get to my level anyways."

He hissed. "I was accused of murder! Don't you care? You're my littermate! My own sister..."

I rolled my eyes. "And I am a member of my clan. Nothing in the warrior code tells me that I have to _help_ you."

"No!"

I turned my back on him. "Shut your whiny mouth."

Mosspelt was silent for a moment. "You know what they say, right? The planets don't revolve around you, and they never will, Sunstorm. You gotta accept. It's what they have been saying since you were an apprentice. You think too highly of yourself."

"Uh, no, I don't." I twirled my tail. "I think myself." With that, I cast one last look at Mosspelt's sad face and padded away.

I held my head up dismissively. Why couldn't everyone just accept that I was the most important thing? Why?

That was what I was thinking as I quickly snapped up my breakfast of a fat, juicy rabbit; the biggest piece of fresh-kill on the pile, as always. And it was what went through my mind as I went on border patrol with a few other cats. And it was what kept me thinking as I settled down in my soft, mossy nest to go to sleep.

Should I help Mosspelt? I tossed and turned in my bed. No, of course not. Why did such a silly question go through my mind? I closed my eyes. I was perfect, and I knew it. My own parents said so. I didn't have to help anyone. And, besides, he was practically a deadweight around the clan. Why should he deserve anything? I snorted. Nothing, that's what he should get.

But even as I thought that, doubt still prickled. I shook it away like a patch of cobwebs. What could he do to me, anyways?

* * *

"Hey, Sunstorm," Mosspelt muttered as we got up for the morning. I ignored him. I was too good for someone like him.

Right?

"Sunstorm, Hollowmoon, Mosspelt, and Badgerface, you will be going on a border patrol today," Yellowflight, the deputy, yowled from across the clearing. I groaned. I was stuck with old grumpy-pelt again. "But Yellowflight! Can't I go on by myself?"

She glared at me. "No. Listen to orders!"

I turned my back. Orders! They should be coming from me."Fine..."

* * *

"Nothing to report so far, Boulderstar," Hollowmoon reported once we got back. "The others have all been keeping to themselves lately, which is good."

Boulderstar nodded in approval. "Good, good. You may eat now."

I flicked my tail. My face was already filled with feathers from a starling I was finishing off. Badgerface glared at me. I didn't pay attention to him, or anyone else who was around me, just shrugged and stood up. "What? Have you never seen anyone eat before?" With that, I turned around and began heading towards the warrior's den. "Mosspelt! I know that-"

I stopped. Where was he? I thought he would ready at the entrance, ready to moan about whatever else he had to moan about. I frowned. Where could he be? "Hello? Mosspelt?"

No one answered. My frown went even further. "Um..."

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since we left for partrol. I narrowed my eyes. Running out of camp, I shouted, "I'll be back soon!", before heading off into the deep, dark, forest. Wind ruffled my pelt. Where could he possibly be? Did he get lost? Did he get into trouble? Too many questions, too little time. I picked up my pace. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to hurry.

"Gotcha!"

Claws closed in on my throat, and I gasped for breath as the strong paws brought me down to the ground. The voice was eerily familiar... My blood turned to ice. "Mosspelt? What are you doing?"

"Finishing what has been begun!" His eyes blazed, and his claws tightened. "Heartless piece of fox-dung! I will personally see to this." Voice tinged with anger, he added, "and no exceptions!"

"No! I swear, I will change!" I croaked. "I promise! I'll be different."

Mosspelt narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "I swear on my life! And I won't tell anyone what happened here today, I promise." My voice shook. "Please?"

He snorted. "Guess you are full of surprises." And with that, he released his tight grip on me. "Just warning you, if I ever catch you doing-"

Those were the last words he spoke before a single score down his throat finished his life forever.

* * *

There was still the scent of fresh blood on my paws when I got back to camp.


	9. Night of Frights

"Come on, Leafpaw," I heard Sandpaw whisper frantically. "We'll be caught!"

I groaned. "I'm not sure that that's necessarily a bad thing."

Moonlight shone through cracks in the bramble walls, and as I heard the sound of footsteps come up closer and closer, I managed to pull myself off the dusty ground and peer out as a black-and-gray shape came up before me. "Leafpaw! Hurry up!"

I glanced back at my nest one last wistful time, but argued and more and followed as Sandpaw and Emberpaw led the way towards the now pitch-dark forest.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Sandpaw's amber eyes shone. "I feel all the power of the night. I could stay here forever!"

Emberpaw didn't say anything, but I could tell that he couldn't agree more. I shivered against the night cold. Or was it the cold? "Can we please go back now? I'm freezing," I chided with chattering teeth. "It's getting creepy out here."

Sandpaw's nose wrinkled. "Are you scared?"

I closed my mouth, partly because I didn't know what to say, partly because I knew my voice was gonna come out shrill and squeaky, and just instead shrugged the best I could. The pine trees seemed to close in around us, but even as the owls began to move in, I kept my trapdoor shut. Emberpaw was beginning to shiver too, but I could tell that he didn't want to show it. His legs were shaking a little, his teeth was beginning to chatter, but he was determined to look brave. I could tell. "Look, we're at the border now," he announced, stepping over the roots of a dead tree.

There was a sudden cold feeling as it ran down my spine. "What are you talking about? I can't smell anything in this Starclan-forsaken place."

Sandpaw frowned. "I think she's right, Emberpaw. Look. We're still in the middle of the forest." She turned. "Okay, let's go home now. It's really cold now."

"Wait!"

They both stared at me. "We're going home. What do you want?"

I couldn't help but stare at them. My legs shook. "What's that on your pelt?"

Sandpaw glanced at her ginger fur nervously. "Do I have a bur? I worked so hard on cleaning it this morning."

I shook my head dismissively. "No. There's red stuff on there. And... Long, white things. I'll show you... Never mind. It disappeared." I squinted my eyes to try to find them again, but they were really gone. "Let's just... Go, then."

But even as I said the words, something told me this was only the beginning.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?" Emberpaw complained. His gray pelt blended in with the call of midnight. "I feel like we've been walking forever."

Neither of us answered, each lost in thoughts, which seemed relevant, since we were pretty much lost ourselves. I pressed my head closer to Sandpaw to protect myself from the cold. "I'm sure we'll get there soon enough- OW!"

My head spun, and the next thing I knew I was lying on what seemed to be rough patches of sand. I rubbed my eyes as my bones ached. "What happened?"

Sandpaw sighed. "Can you get anywhere without falling into a hole?"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Sorry!" I tried to use my claws to bring myself up, but the cliff was just too steep. "I'll try to keep walking and see if that gets me anywhere. I think this is a tunnel."

No answer. I looked up. "Hello?"

I screamed.

* * *

"What is it with you, Leafpaw?" Sandpaw pattered her paws on the ground impatiently, and the vision disappeared. I shook my worries off. "Sorry, just me hallucinating again."

But even as I said it, I could still see the shadow of the... monster I just saw. Like a cat, but not a cat; its mouth was crooked, its nose was wrinkled up and twisted, its legs were too long for any cat; and its eyes, those eyes, soulless, entirely black, no anything in them. Like the eyes of an ant. I shivered. "Okay, I'll try to-"

Those were the last words I spoke before it came again. That same vision.

But this time, it was real. The thick tang of blood came up before me, and as I gasped for air in a world clotted with blood, I saw the last thing I'll ever see; those black eyes, empty like a void, sucking my soul out piece by piece.

The metallic scent of blood covered me, and I opened my mouth in a "o" of horror as the tide of crimson washed over me.

* * *

The next day, a team of archaeologists were digging somewhere near the wilderness of Yellowstone when three blocks of ice washed up on the shore of a river.

"Rachelle, come look at this," one of them muttered nervously. Hands shaking, he began examining the pieces: all had strange shapes inside them, with what looked like... He frowned. Cats. There were cats in them. Covered with blood, and all of them had strange "o" shaped mouths, as if they were frightened... Rachelle walked up besides him and kneeled down besides the blocks. "Fresh, it seems, too. What do you think, Jake?"

Jake shrugged. "Strange. The blood doesn't seem to be theirs... Put them gently away. We're investigating this later."

But what they didn't know was that they were still alive; conscious and aware. And one day, they will break out. With blank eyes like the corners of the night, legs as long as Twoleg's forearm, and a wrinkled nose. One day, they will be free.

And find their next victims.


	10. Drabble of Hollyleaf

Down from the corners, I watch.

Hiding among the dark, I listen.

Sitting behind the reeds, I see it,

I see it all.

The others don't get me,

not at all.

They think I don't care,

that I'm a murderess.

That part might be true,

but what they don't get is that

my paws were not always stained with blood.

Sorry.

I said it, and I'll say it again.

Sorry.

Sorry that I got mad over something that wasn't their fault,

sorry that...

You know what? I'm not sorry.

I need to change.


	11. Young Death

"Come on, Stormkit!"

I tried to move forward, but there came a sudden roaring in my ears, and I stopped. "Blazekit, do you hear that?"

There was no answer, and I tried to find his bright orange pelt in among the trees. "It's getting late! We should head back now."

The roar became louder, louder every heartbeat, and the ground trembled. "What's going on?" I tried to shout, but my voice was drowned out by a scream, piercing and desperate, when I realized that no one was screaming, it was me, trapped in between as the shadows caught up and darkness fell over me...

There was a crunching sound, and my head hit the ground hard.

* * *

There was darkness. Light, too, but it was faint.

I tried to reach towards the light.

Pain flooded my body. The lights were getting unnaturally bright now. Brighter than moonshine. I shivered. I tried to move, I really tried, but my muscles felt frozen in place.

Then a warm, soothing feeling came over me.

Like my mother's gray fur... Soft and inviting. I tried to snuggle closer, but I could barely see anything. Just shadows. Shadows, nothing more.

That was when I stopped feeling altogether.


	12. Hunting

"Come on, Forestpaw," I heard. "You can't be expected to be able to hunt if you can't even-"

Bluepaw yowled as I swiped my paw across his face. "Shut up," I growled.

He flattened his ears. "Okay, okay, be gentle! It's not MY fault that you're such a big loser-"

"Young ones!" Thunderstrike sighed. "Can we cooperate please and not bicker?"

Bluepaw dipped his head immediately and followed our mentor without another word, but I stayed back, my paws rooted in the ground, my eyes blazing.

He would pay.

* * *

"That's the second time you've missed, Lamepaw," Bluepaw commented with a smirk.

I gritted my teeth, trying to resist the urge to slap him. "Will you just disappear? I wish Starclan would."

Thunderstrike frowned. "Now, is that any way to speak to your fellow clanmates, Forestpaw?"

My face was turning as red as deathberries. "No," I muttered, whiskers twitching.

"Then apologize."

Bluepaw was sneering at me, but I held my ground. "I'm sorry, Bluepaw."

Thunderstrike nodded, and with a flick of her tail she began turning around to head back to camp.

* * *

"Hey, Bluepaw," I said as normally as possible.

He snickered. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I found something that you might want to see."

His ears immediately perked right up. "Excuse me? Where?"

I peeked over the bushes: nope, Thunderstrike was already long gone. "Quick! Before out mentor sees us. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Bluepaw questioned, but I didn't answer and instead began turning towards the woods.

We began walking. Twice I looked back to make sure no one was following us, but the coast was clear. Good... I needed us to be alone for this. The wind brushed against my pelt, the grass stinging, as if telling me to go back, but I stubbornly marched forward.

"I think we're near the edge of the territory now," Bluepaw meowed. "What are we looking for?"

"Something," I answered. Sensing his loss of interest, I added, "are you scared?"

He gave out a low growl and began padding faster alongside me, and that was when I knew he was in the game again.

* * *

"I feel like we've been walking forever."

I gave him a quaint smile. "No, look. Here we are."

We stood, at the edge of what appeared to be a long tunnel, trees blocking either side of it and thick undergrowth clinging to the few spaces left in the clearing. "I promise there's something good at the end, otherwise I would not have come this far," I added.

Bluepaw didn't argue, just sighed and followed me into the darkness.

It was a small space in there, barely enough to fit both of us. My tail flicked along the ground, and my muscles tensed as we neared the tenth corner. "We're almost there!"

We turned the corner.

There was a few straggly scraps of moss, some vines clinging desperately to the sides, and rock was everywhere. I could feel Bluepaw's scent fear, coming off in waves. I smiled. "Just yesterday I saw a strange sight: a five-legged, ginger and orange badger. I repeat, ginger and orange. It must live in this nest."

Bluepaw gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really. But it's further inside. You see, this boulder is hanging up there by only a whisker's length, and it will be a catastrophe if it falls on us, so please be careful." I stepped aside, leaving a clear path. "You go first."

Bluepaw didn't need to be told twice, squeezing in almost immediately. "When will that strange creature that you talked about appear?"

I didn't answer, just climbed over to the giant boulder and heaved with all my might.

Dust crumbled, and just before it fell, blocking the only entrance, I could hear someone screaming, Bluepaw's screaming, and that somehow filled me with joy.

For a few heartbeats, that is.

"I have avenged myself!" I shouted.

There was a whimper. "Is this a joke? It's not funny! I'll tell Thunderstrike and you'll never be a warrior!"

"Yes, yes," I answered mildly. "For the faith of Starclan."

There was no reply, and I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. "Hello?"

Still no reply. The graveness of the situation finally sank in.

I had murdered someone.

"Tell me you're okay, Bluepaw," I whispered.

But no one answered, just the whispering of wind in the hollows and the loneliness.

The loneliness.

With a cry only I could hear, I threw myself to the foot of the boulder with a sob.


	13. Elder's Tales

**Worst poem to ever go down in history.**

* * *

I had come from the water, and I always will

I had always felt the splash, the cold winter chill

I never knew what happened that night, and I will never know

But I knew there was blood, and above all, the red-stained snow

They say that I was a sickly kit, at best a weakling

and they were right: but I always have the protection of my mother's wing

Under the soft glare of the moon

the shifting sand dunes,

I cared for nothing, and no one at that

Not even my own fellow cats

But I knew that eventually that comfort would end

and when the lights fade out, and twist and bend

when I am no more and no one cared

not even the from the high hawk's glare

when darkness overcomes us, and it all goes away

and we can no longer keep the nightmares at bay

that's where I'll be

but you won't be seeing me drop onto my knees

because even when memories go out

like the dying embers on the flames...

* * *

"Kits, back down," Silentsong commanded, bending over the elder. He was muttering, and one of his eyes were closed. Lying down, tail twitching; acting as though he was in pain. "What's happening?" Gingerkit asked, trying to see over the commotion.

Their mother sighed. "Saying nonsense... he was a great warrior, but..." she stared down at his writhing body. "It's his time."

"What do you mean?" Plumkit squeaked, but Silentsong pushed her away as gently as she could. "I'll make him all right again," she whispered, but there was uncertainty in her eyes.

But the elder's one, remaining eye lay open. Its blue depth was like frost on a winter day, and its gaze like the darkest of nights. "I can't keep the nightmares at bay anymore," he croaked.

Plumkit lay closer to her mother as Silentsong tried to calm him down. "What's he doing?" she asked, almost scared.

Her mother took a deep breath, and tried to think of the rights words to tell her daughter. "It's fine, my little kit. Just another one of an elder's tales."


	14. Crushed

I was walking through a tunnel. It was dark on all sides, no light to be seen except from a single bright pinprick at the end. But however much I padded, ran, stumbled, it was always the same distance away.

My legs were hurting now, but I knew I had to get to the light. Something was behind me, and it didn't sound friendly. Quite the opposite, in fact. I never saw it, but I could hear its growls echoing in the darkness and spurring me on. Huge footsteps on the ground. There came another thud, and I fell.

My head hit the ground, and it hurt, way more than it was supposed to. There was no other pain in the rest of my body, however, or maybe it was everywhere and I couldn't pick out individual feelings anymore.

The ground seemed to give way under me. I stopped, turning, and sniffed the air. I wasn't sure what I expected to find; a family of badgers, maybe a den of foxes or a pack of dogs. Instead, there was nothing.

There came a sound like lightning crashing to the ground, except that this time, it stayed on and on until I was sure I had gone deaf. Light filled my vision, but it was not the light that I was dying to reach. It was bright, too bright, and I could see nothing else.

Hard voices. The demented face of what looked like a mash between a cat and a spider, and there were red dots swimming in front of my eyes. I screamed, but I wasn't sure I made any sound at all. It was coming near me, nearer within the heartbeat as I tried desperately to scramble away-

* * *

"Is he going to be all right?" The concerned voice of Mousepetal asked. Soft fur brushed her flanks, and a dark brown tom with a spotted pelt peered down at the dying kit with an equally worried expression. "I'm not sure, my dear. But don't you worry. Our kit will be safe and sound in a few moments... just need to find a certain cure..."

"What have they been teaching you when you were an apprentice?" Mousepetal yowled angrily. "Get on with it!" Her tail flicked towards the writhing body on the dried leaf-bare grass, which was kicking and clawing at thin air with a pained expression. Her heart twisted with every passing second. "Start doing something! You promised me to come here!" Tears swam in front of her vision, and the clearing suddenly seemed blurry. "You said that we would find a home for our love, Toadskip."

Toadskip frowned. "But I'm not useless! Just let me concentrate on the task for once."

Before Mousepetal could think of a reply, shadows began appearing behind her. She took no notice of anything unusual, and instead focused all her remaining energy on the kit. Her kit.

She didn't notice the shadows move from where they were behind her to right over her head until it was too late.

* * *

The darkness was pressing in on me. I could feel it.

They were almost crushing. Then they really were crushing.

Until I couldn't feel anything anymore.


	15. Revenge Dare

It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare. It was Rainstorm of ShadowClan's fault. This is a dare.


	16. If Only

**This one-shot is a birthday gift to my friend, Rainstorm (Cascade of Raining Ice is her username as of now), about her OCs, Brookstep and Swiftstrike. If you don't understand some of the stuff in this story, that's fine, because this is for her.**

 **She's filled me in on their complicated history, and I see some points where I can fit some of my own creative writing in. So here it is:**

* * *

If Only I Could See You Now

"Good," Cloverfrost meowed, satisfied. "That's all for tonight, Swiftstrike. Be sure to come back tomorrow."

 _Like I have a choice,_ Swiftstrike thought, then quickly wiped that thought to the back of his mind. Of course he wanted to keep coming back. No matter what _these_ cats wanted him to do with his fighting skill, he would use it to protect his sister, his only surviving sister... "I know," he responded, turning around.

Cloverfrost's gaze seemed to settle on his back, boring through his fur and into his flesh. "One more thing," she whispered, then hesitated. "I know you've suffered loss, and I don't want you to go through that again. I have seen a disturbing omen: an apprentice without eyes would be the death of Brookstep."

Swiftstrike didn't have much time to ask any more of her before a mist clouded his vision and he was sent toppling down the side of a cliff, into the black river. It twisted and bent but was somehow comforting as he was swept downriver by a strong dark current.

* * *

"WindClan, attack!"

Brookstep tried to shield her eyes against the blinding sun as an enemy warrior leaped at her, claws outstretched. She hissed, unsheathing her own and slashed out to meet him, twisting at the last second so that he was flung to the ground. She quickly spotted Thistlewing being pummeled by another WindClan cat- Flashcloud, she remembered- and rushed to help him when something caught the corner of her eye.

Scarred.

Disfigured.

Pink, furless flesh grown over hollowness.

Hollow...

Eye sockets...

Heart pounding wildly, she screeched in both surprise and anger and lashed out with both paws blindly, clawing and biting and slashing every moment she got. Blood dripped down onto the ground in thick rivulets. Claws sinking into flesh, ripping out fur, snapping her jaws shut on anything she could find... something heavy barreled onto her, but Brookstep didn't care, she was going to end this apprentice if it was the last thing she did, or otherwise-

Wet droplets began clumping to her pelt... both blood and water. Someone was digging their own claws into her back, but she didn't know if the eyeless apprentice was dead yet, couldn't let go, couldn't step away... slash, rip, bite, water rushed over her paws. Slash, dodge, claw, she felt herself falling-

* * *

"Welcome to StarClan," a gentle voice murmured.

Brookstep opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurry at first, but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she looked to her right and saw that Flashcloud was lying right next to her. _I'm really in StarClan? I couldn't have died, I just had some minor wounds, I couldn't have died, I couldn't have..._

" _Swiftstrike,_ " she growled, getting up onto all four paws.

* * *

"You lied to me!" Swiftstrike roared at Cloverfrost. "You lied, you lied, you lied-"

Cloverfrost stared up at him, eyes clouded. "Indeed I did," she meowed. "It looks like even your stupid sister wasn't able to finish Maplepaw off."

"You wanted Maplepaw to die?" Swiftstrike growled, eyes widening. "You're _evil._ " He backed off, glaring at her. "You're evil, you're evil, you're-"

Finally losing her patience, Cloverfrost pounced onto him and whipped out her claws, holding them against Swiftstrike's throat. "Stop it!" she commanded. "You don't know what's it's like to watch everyone you ever cared about walk away, _even your own daughter_ -"

"Because you're evil," Swiftstrike said simply.

Cloverfrost didn't respond after that. Without another word, she turned around and raced into the underbrush.

* * *

 _You don't know how much I regret._

 _If only I could see you now._

* * *

 **Not in my best writing mood today... but here it is!**


	17. Pitch Perfect

**This is a birthday gift for my friend, Shadow (currently, her username is A Whispering Shadow). It's about her RP character, Whispershadow, and how she ended up in the Chasm of the Dark Hearts (basically, the Dark Forest).**

* * *

Pitch Perfect

It's not like I'm Honeyblossom's shadow.

No, I'm not. I'm not _even_ a shadow. Breezefrost's asked me if I ever felt jealous of my sister, and I always said no. It's not like I was ever bitter about it. That's the emotion of a less perfect being. Jealousy's for _bad_ cats, and then they end up turning evil at the end.

I know, right? It's all in the elders' stories. No, I'm content with what I have, Honeyblossom's just more likable and more attractive and smarter and stronger and happier and _perfect-er._

Right.

Can I drop the act now?

Good.

* * *

Honeyblossom feels sorry for me, honestly, so she tries to be nice. Giving me the fattest squirrel she caught and always taking the blame for whatever bad thing I did, intentional or not. I was actually starting to hate her a little less when suddenly, she died and everything went wrong.

Greencough, of course it was. I would have been much sadder if my mom didn't spend all her time grieving, or shooing me away, or randomly strangling me at random moments and sobbing that she can't lose me too. It seemed that everyone was talking about it, although no one cared when I chased away a fox by myself.

'Cause she's pitch perfect.

* * *

No one else to take the blame for me.

No one else to cover up my faults.

No one else to be nice to me.

(I wanted to bring Honeyblossom back to life and smack her on the head repeatedly with a stick, yelling, " _How dare you die? How dare you!"_ until she actually died again, when I could reincarnate her and everything would be back to normal.)

* * *

The heroes are always the ones that survive the longest, I noticed. They have unnaturally good luck. StarClan follows them around like an obedient puppy. Their clanmates despise them at first, and then that hero gradually earns their respect.

Honeyblossom's not the hero, because she died.

I'm her polar opposite.

So I have to be the hero somehow.

ThunderClan hasn't had one in a while.

* * *

The heroes in elder stories do seemingly terrible things sometimes, but it's always for the greater good.

Here's a question: if you 'accidentally murdered' someone who must be a villain because he never stops droning on about an annoying dead sister while never paying attention to his crush... that's what all heroes do sometimes, right?

* * *

The first moment I opened my eyes after death, I smiled as I looked upon my new home: StarClan.

I just

don't know

why

StarClan

seems

so

lonely.

Depressing.

Dark.


End file.
